Adommy off stage
by lambertloverx
Summary: Once Adam and Tommy are off stage and reveal their true feelings for each other, how far will they go in one night?


The music starts and my heart starts pounding. I always look forward to playing 'Fever' because it gives me an excuse to press my lips into Adam's. He struts over to me and runs his hands through my hair. With Adam still facing me, I turn around and lean my back against him. As I continue leaning against him I can feel his hardness rub up against me. He places his left hand on my chest and slowly runs it down my torso. This is usually the time Adam spins me around and briefly touches his lips to mine. But instead of waiting for it, I turn around, quickly scan his beautiful face with my eyes, and press my lips to his. I can tell I took him by surprise, but luckily instead of breaking the kiss, he deepens it. His tongue runs through my mouth and I do the same, while trying to remember it's just a stage kiss. He brakes it off, much sooner then I want him to, just in time to sing, "But could you be m-mine?"

The song ends, Adam thanks the crowd, and then we head off to a hotel. A couple of fans greet Adam as soon as he walks in.

"Tommy do you mind checking us in? Looks like I'll be busy for a few minutes." I nod and walk over to the counter. I ask for two rooms and pull out my credit card. As she hands me the key cards I look over to see Adam smiling into a camera with what looks to be two sixteen year old girls. _I love that smile._ The rest of the band comes in and I give Monte a key card. They head for their room but I stay back, making sure Adam and I have a room to ourselves. The girls run off, thanking Adam for the pictures and autographs.

"So who am I sleeping with tonight?"

"Looks like it's just you and me," I try to say this as casual as possible, but the way Adam worded his question…

We walk into the elevator and I press number 28. I decide to bring it up first, "That was some performance."

"Yeah, the crowd went wild when you kissed me. I wasn't planning that at all. There wasn't much time before the lyrics came. That kiss must have been what? One and a half, two seconds? Still, it was hot."

"All in the spirit of rock and roll, right?" I say, wanting it to be so much more than that.

"Tommy." Adam said, staring into my eyes. I was looking into his eyes as well and I saw it: understanding. He understood what that kiss meant to me. Now all I can do is hope it meant just as much to him. "I'm not an idiot. You flirt with me on stage all the time, and you kissed _me_ tonight." My heart was beating, my cheeks were blushing, and my palms were sweating. Adam could sense the tension in my body. "It's okay, I flirt with you too." I didn't know how to react to this, I've only dreamed of this moment. So I let out a deep breath, smile, and ask, "Really?" Instead of answering with words, Adam pins me to the elevator wall and kisses me. As he opens his lips I follow his lead. For the second time today his tongue is in my mouth, _and it feels so good._As our tongues Wrestle for dominance we hear a soft bell noise and the elevator doors open.

I stand there trying to take it all in. Adam steps out of the elevator, "You coming?" he says with the smile that I love so much. As soon as I step out of the elevator Adam reaches out to hold my left hand. At the feeling of his touch my body temperature rises.

"So it's not performing that gives you a hard on, it's me?" I was only thinking this; I didn't mean to say it. But it's out there now.

"What?" He asks half laughing. I do my best to explain what happened during the concert, and a few before that. I have felt him against me a few times, eleven to be exact. By now we have been at the door to our room for a couple minutes. I swipe the key card and walk in, with Adam following behind me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I don't think I've seen that smile before. What's going on in that pretty little head?" I ask, trying to mimic his smile.

"I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable. You might wanna do the same." So he walks into the bathroom with his suit case and closes the door. Without giving it a second thought I take off my skinny jeans, and replace my shirt with a simple, loose t-shirt. I think through it and decide to put extra glitter around my eyes. As I'm putting on the last dab of glitter I hear Adam say, "I like it." I turn around to see his god like body in briefs and a black v-neck. I walk over to him and place my hands on his chest. I move my hands down his torso and receive a low "mmm" from him. I lean in to kiss him but he steps back. "First," he says, grabbing a jar of glitter out of his bag, "we glam this place up." He glances at all the glitter around my eyes, "To match your sexy, glittery eyes of course." He sprinkles the glitter over the floor and the bed, never taking his eyes off me. Once he is finished I go to kiss him, but once again he doesn't let me.

"What now?" I ask, getting inpatient. Adam puts his iPod into his portable ihome and hits play. 'Take it Off' by Kesha starts to play. I laugh at his song choice, then lean in to retrieve that kiss I've been wanting.

I place one hand on Adam's shoulder and the other on his lower back. He kisses me so gently, and so softly. We have never kissed like this before; usually it's rough and quick. It feels so incredible to enjoy his kiss, and to know he enjoys it too. He lowers my hand with his, placing my left hand on his ass. Slowly, the kiss becomes more intense. Adam traces my lips with his tongue, and gently slides it into my mouth. Then he turns us so that my back is to the bed. As soon as the song comes to the chorus he pushes me onto the bed. Quickly, he gets on top of me, grinds his hips into mine and starts to go hardcore on the kissing. Now I know why he chose this song, the lyrics sing, "Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor." This shouldn't surprise me; he can be a little theatrical.

He breaks away to remove both my boxers and his briefs. All I can think of is the pain and pleasure as I view his long cock. _This is gunna hurt, but it's gunna feel sooo good._

"I know," seeing my reaction to his length, "but don't worry baby, I'll take it slow until you say when." I sit up and remove his shirt, then he does the same to me. Adam, after seeing my entire body, says, "Tommy you are so beautiful."

"I wanna say the same back, but beautiful doesn't begin to describe you." This is true; I can't even put a word to his beauty.

"Well thank you glitterbaby," he says with a wide smile. Now that the conversation has ended, he grabs me by my groins and pulls my legs apart. When my legs spread farther then Adam anticipated, I see he is excited to see how flexible I am. He begins by sliding one finger in my entrance. I close my eyes and moan, loving this feeling. I keep my eyes closed, wanting to be surprised by his next action, and I am. His other hand is stroking y dick. This makes me start to come and Adam wipes it off with his fingers.

"Mmmmm….Ohhhhh!" I squeal as two more fingers enter. My dick grows even harder as he wiggles the three fingers around. "Mmm… stop teasing and fuck me already!" I say, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Somebody's a little inpatient," he says, slowly retracting his fingers. Continuing

With the teasing he kisses my neck. Then my shoulder, then my chest, then my… nipple. He licks it and I can't help but to moan. "I'm good at knowing what you like," he says enjoying my moaning. He licks it again and before I know what I'm saying I yell out, "Bite it!" He does, and it feels _good._As he continues to nibble on my nipple I feel myself and Adam grow harder.

He stops the biting and says, "Okay, remember I'll go slow until you say so." Finally, he starts to nudge himself into me. I push my hips forward so that he is in farther.

"More," I say, wanting as much of his cock as I can get. He pushes his hips forward and another inch is inside of me. "Ohhh," I groan in pain, but mostly in pleasure. We both push our hips forward, allowing two more inches of his hardened member into me. He hits my pleasure spot and I moan out, "Ohhh Adam!" He moans in response to this and pulls my legs a little closer to him, closing them. This makes me moan in pain because now my hole it much tighter. He drops the rest of his weight on top of me. And now, with his face above mine, I open my mouth and Adam licks my tongue. And I lick his back. Once I get my tongue in his mouth he grinds his hips into mine, and this time my moaning is much louder. My moan vibrates his lips, causing him to moan back, vibrating mine.

I bite the freckle on his lower lip, and then I move to his neck. His lips are also on my neck, biting and sucking, just like I am doing to him. Suddenly, without warning, he comes. It feels so incredible having his warm liquids inside me.

"Mmmmmmm. I can feel it. I'm about to come," I say.

"Wait glitterbaby, don't come yet." He pulls out of me and moves down the bed, his mouth right at my hard cock. "Okay, now," he says, putting his mouth on my penis. His warm breath on my dick feels so good. Very lightly, he starts nibbling on it. And that does it, not holding it back anymore, I come. Adam swallows my juices, not letting a drop escape. He licks me clean then lies right beside me, as close as possible. I kiss his lips very tenderly, and then gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. We lie there for several minutes just gazing into each others eyes and enjoying the moment.

After what feels like an hour I finally speak, "Imagine what the crowd would do if we did _that_ on stage." Adam laughs at the thought of this and puts his arm over me.

"You just made this the best night of my life. Goodnight glitterbaby."


End file.
